Portemonnaie devices per se have been available for generations and are produced in every conceivable shape and size. The dictates of fashion and ever-changing life styles clearly establish the needs of women with respect to accessory devices. Many women will not consider themselves properly dressed if not accompanied by an appropriate handbag, purse or the like. In years past, relatively large handbags were the vogue while more recently, smaller bags or purses have become quite popular. Hand held or clutch purses have always been considered appropriate for evening use and now, such devices are finding favor for all-around use.
Throughout the ages women have been faced with the dilemma of suitably accommodating items of personal hygiene as they travel about during the course of the day or evening. Of particular desire, is the provision of means to considerately store and have readily available such articles as may be required during the onset of a woman's menses. Many instances are known wherein women have dropped their purse, spilling its contents for all to see, much to the embarrassment of the victim. Without even dropping a purse, it is common for one to remove an innocuous item, such as a handkerchief, only to accidentally also withdraw a tampon, diaphragm or other personal hygiene item. Such incidents occur whether a person is using a typical large handbag with or without separate compartments or, a small clutch purse.
The need exists for a small, unobtrusive portemonnaie device of the clutch or hand held variety and which enables the user to discretely accommodate items of personal hygiene as well as other items, such as cosmetics, credit cards, currency and the like and wherein access to the latter class of items may be achieved without exposing or inadvertently withdrawing the personal hygiene items.